


Queer

by MeistreAytnic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Birthday of the World and Other Stories - Ursula K. Le Guin, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sedoretu, Sedoretu Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeistreAytnic/pseuds/MeistreAytnic
Summary: Note for readers unfamiliar with the planet O:Ki'O society is divided into two halves or moieties, called (for ancient religious reasons) the Morning and the Evening. You belong to your mother's moiety, and you can't have sex with anybody of your moiety.Marriage on O is a foursome, the sedoretu — a man and a woman from the Morning moiety and a man and a woman from the Evening moiety. You're expected to have sex with both your spouses of the other moiety, and not to have sex with your spouse of your own moiety. So each sedoretu has two expected heterosexual relationships, two expected homosexual relationships, and two forbidden heterosexual relationships.Rafael Waithe and Landon Kirby have their world shaken when they discover the existence of the supernatural world. Hope and Josie grew up surrounded by magic and have to deal with the dire consequences of it. When the rules of love in your world collide with your nature. What is the legacy of the talented and gifted?





	Queer

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Sedoretu_Fic_Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sedoretu_Fic_Fest) collection. 



 

>     Note for readers unfamiliar with the planet O:
> 
>     Ki'O society is divided into two halves or moieties, called (for ancient religious reasons) the Morning and the Evening. You belong to your mother's moiety, and you can't have sex with anybody of your moiety.
> 
>     Marriage on O is a foursome, the sedoretu — a man and a woman from the Morning moiety and a man and a woman from the Evening moiety. You're expected to have sex with both your spouses of the other moiety, and not to have sex with your spouse of your own moiety. So each sedoretu has two expected heterosexual relationships, two expected homosexual relationships, and two forbidden heterosexual relationships.
> 
>     The expected relationships within each sedoretu are:
> 
>     The Morning woman and the Evening man (the "Morning marriage")
> 
>     The Evening woman and the Morning man (the "Evening marriage")
> 
>     The Morning woman and the Evening woman (the "Day marriage")
> 
>     The Morning man and the Evening man (the "Night marriage")
> 
>     The forbidden relationships are between the Morning woman and the Morning man, and between the Evening woman and the Evening man, and they aren't called anything, except sacrilege.
> 
>     It's just as complicated as it sounds, but aren't most marriages?
> 
>  

Rafael kissed Landon.

His mouth tasted like hot dog with lots of mustard and the kiss was as inevitable as everyone seemed to think it would be.

Rafael was two weeks into the house when social work left Landon, his temporary guardians, both Maria and Juan, made it clear that they did not want him, and made it clear why.

A teenager in the morning and a teenager in the night in the same house?

An invitation to all kinds of fornication.

Landon kept his head down and Rafael saw the dimples. Rafael asked the Landon why they smiled when Maria and Juan kicked him out, Landon's response was the first of a long succession of punches that Rafael would receive from him: "It was the first they gave me a fair chance to stay. "

It was when Rafael saw him as a brother and when he realized that no matter how handsome the greenish gray eyes of the Landon were, as long as a threat of Landon being carried away, they could not be together.

For a year this worked.

Maria and Juan were still looking at them suspiciously, but they kept as little time as possible inside the house they did not cause a problem and hardly looked at each other when they were around.

This did not help in any way to alleviate suspicion.

The school was not much better. Landon was constantly mocked by the guys in the basketball, the football guys, the Greco-Roman guys up to the hockey guys were a hostile side. Rafael gave up, but Rafael was a boy in the morning and Landon was a boy of the night. No one took their brotherhood seriously, when they called themselves brothers they all understood as disparate brothers, which is almost as good as a couple.

Something strange happened to Mistic Falls High School, Landon was the weird boyfriend of the Basketball team star, whose boyfriend was as good at hitting the basketball as he was good at soca the face of assholes, the rumor spread and once this happened even if they had a thousand mouths it was not possible to deny them. It did not matter anyway, while Landon was close, safe and happy Rafael did not care.

Now everything seemed as inevitable as everyone said it would be, their mouths locked together in perfect synchrony as if they'd done it for ages, something grew and burst inside their chest being bombarded by their veins, something he did not daring to name the one who impelled his hand to curl curly hair of his friend, something that brought the other hand to the waist and brought him close, something that made him not want to release it.

But Mary's drawn past sounded like church bells like war drums.

They let go.

Maria scolded Rafael for being in sneakers on the bed.

Landon was looking for his own sneakers under the bed.

They did not look at each other.

When the night came and they were lying on their beds side-by-side their minds were miles away from each other. When the adults and the children slept they did not look at each other. They remained silent and silence grew like something alive.

The next day, they were brother friends, Rafael and Landon, and the kiss had not passed a dream badly remembered, a dream bardly forgotten.

And then there was Cassie.

Landon did not dare think of why he did not like her. Landon could not love her. Landon did not want to hate her. Then it was up to him to feel nothing for her and to remain neutral.

Rafael was never neutral about anything, about anyone. And he loved it. He loved her with everything inside him the way his big and warm heart desired to love throughout his existence, but was repeatedly denied. He loved her unreservedly, for he had no obstacle to that enlightened and glorious feeling that made him feel alive and moved.

Oh sweet Cassie, Cassie sweet.

Cassie was gentle.

Cassie was a cheerleader with an imperious attitude and a nice touch.

Cassie was smart and funny.

Everyone loved Cassie.

Everyone loved Rafael.

It did not take long for everyone to love that evening date.

Cassie had heard the rumors like everyone else, and though she had nothing against her boyfriend's taciturn brother, she was glad that the gossip about the brothers' relationship being more than a fellowship did not go beyond cabinet gossip.

And as wonderful as his life was, his death corresponded in darkness. Cassie died in a car accident with Rafael at the wheel. His funeral was filled with people making a memorial at school and there were more sincere than false tears. Filled with pain and fury, Rafael did not accept support from anyone other than the brother who kept his secrets.

Landon did not want that kind of thinking he had when Rafael cried in his arms and whispered things he only dared to reveal to him. He spent nearly a year in the shadow of the love of Cassie and Rafael, a warm and pleasant, even if dark place. He accepted that he would have to share the bond he had with his brother with the stranger Rafael loved.

But Cassie was dead. Sweet, sweet, sweet Cassie had died in Raphael's arms because of Raphael.

Landon kept silent for him, for Landon would do anything for him.

Rafael had changed always had a volatile temper and uncontained anger, but now it was wild with shadows of cruelty passing through his eyes even Landon feared for his brother's sanity and slowly, to Landon's relief, the shameful feeling of death faded and was filled with the fear and pain of his brother.  
It all happened within a few weeks.

At one point Raphael went mad with pain and in the other he got a scholarship and packed up for Salvatore School, a boarding school for promising riches, and left Landon alone.

Maria and Juan stopped looking at him suspiciously, they stopped looking at him at all. No one at school tormented him barely realized he was present. Landon wondered if he really existed or was a wandering shadow, a ghost haunting a house that was not his and a school where he was not welcome.

At the height of his despair, all he thought about was death.

So life changed everything.

Then he met Hope Mikaelson.

 


End file.
